


let's get lifted

by oppositeofhallelujah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, strangers who snog, which is on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeofhallelujah/pseuds/oppositeofhallelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty strangers kiss for the first time.</p>
<p>They meet in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get lifted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these tags](http://letswastetime-here.tumblr.com/post/79299801314/tatteduptommo-ninelivespussy-first-kiss-we) and [this lovely video](http://vimeo.com/88671403#at=0)! Title stolen from the wonderful John Legend.

They met in the studio. Harry had arrived ten minutes earlier than the director had told him to in the e-mail, so when he pushed the heavy door open and entered the room, he only got a wave and a “hey man, you can wait over there” by a camera guy. The wave had been vaguely in the direction of a row of plastic chairs by the wall, which were all empty except for one. There was somebody sitting on the far left, slumped down with his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle. Harry couldn’t see his face, since he appeared to be focusing on his phone, but he had light brown hair and was dressed in black jeans and a grey hoodie.

Harry shrugged his coat off on the way over. He figured the boy already sitting there was his assigned stranger, so he didn’t want to seem rude by seating himself far on the other end of the row, but sitting right next to the boy might seem weird, too. They had never met. What if the boy thought he was a complete freak? He didn’t want to come off as a freak. Or as one of those who don’t respect personal space on the tube.

Before he had made up his mind, Harry realised he had already reached the row of chairs. He made a split-second decision and left one empty chair between him and the boy, and put his coat on the chair left to him before dragging a hand through his hair. He heard the tell-tale noise of an iPhone being locked, and when he turned to the boy, he found him angled towards Harry.

 

And, fuck. This guy was gorgeous.

 

Long eyelashes framed his blue eyes, and his cheekbones almost made Harry blurt out _so did they contact you for this because you’re a model, or what?_ He also had the perfect amount of stubble, and there were tattoos peeking out from under his tank top.

Harry wondered if the casting girl he had spoken to had found his Grindr profile and looked through the preferences before pairing him with this guy, and then he immediately blushed, almost like the guy could hear him. _Get yourself together, Styles._

He smiled at the guy, and extended his hand.

 

“Hi, I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.”

The guy smiled. His eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Hi, Harry. I’m Louis.”

They didn’t get any further than that, before the director called to their attention by clapping her hands from the centre of the room.

 

 

*

 

 

”So, do we just do this anytime?”

 

It was Louis who asked. They were in front of the camera now, standing opposite each other, and Harry had been delighted to discover that Louis was a bit shorter than him. It just made him even cuter, the way he had to peer up under his fringe to look at Harry.

Louis looked a bit flustered, rocking back on his heels with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie, and when the director answered that “yeah, take your time, we’re ready whenever”, he smiled at the ground and scratched his neck.

Harry didn’t really feel like the epitome of calm, either. The strong lights were making him sweat a bit, and he had to clasp his hands behind his back because he didn’t know what to do with them otherwise. His cheeks hurt a bit from smiling so wide, because even though the situation was kind of awkward, Harry felt almost as giddy as he did before his first date in sixth form. He probably looked like a lunatic.

He glanced up at Louis, and they made eye contact. Louis huffed out a laugh.

“So, this is the awkward part.”

Harry let out an embarrassing giggle and looked down at the ground again, trying to regain his composure a bit. He hadn’t realised it would feel like this, kissing a stranger in front of a camera. He felt like a teenager, like a blushing virgin.

 

Louis stepped closer to him. “Let’s do it then, yeah? You ready?”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled, and looked him in the eyes.

Louis stretched out his hands and placed them on Harry’s forearms. Harry unclasped his hands from behind his back while Louis slowly slid his hands down, and suddenly they were holding hands.

Harry stepped even closer, not breaking eye contact, and let his hands fall to Louis’ hips, resting them under the hoodie he was wearing. He could hear Louis breathing now, could see his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. Could feel the faint scent of his cologne.

Harry flicked his gaze down to Louis’ lips. They were a bit shiny, as if Louis had licked them in nervousness. When Harry looked back up, Louis didn’t meet his eyes; instead, his eyelashes cast shadows as he looked down. Slowly, more a light caress than a stroke, Louis slid his hands up Harry’s arms and connected them behind his neck. His thumbs rubbed small circles under Harry’s jaw and he couldn’t help the shiver it caused. His stomach clenched in anticipation, and it felt like every nerve ending was on fire, like his entire body was on edge, just waiting.

Their eyes met again.

It felt like instinct, the slow movement of their heads, the way Harry slouched down the tiniest bit just in time to catch the way Louis fluttered his eyes shut. Their noses nudged against each other, and with a small tilt to the left, Harry closed his eyes and let their lips catch.

 

It was tentative at first, a peck more than anything. Then, Louis caught Harry’s bottom lip in between his, the kiss still moving so, so slowly. He let go, and Harry could feel their breath mingling.

The air felt charged, electric. Harry could feel his heart pounding. He wondered if Louis could hear it too.

Their lips connected again. Louis slid up on tiptoes, tangling his hands in Harry’s hair, and suddenly everything felt so intense. They pressed closer, Harry tightening his arms around the small of Louis’ back. The kiss wasn’t so chaste anymore, tongues swiping over lips and tangling briefly.

It was as if the rest of the world had stopped existing, everything important narrowed down to their points of contact. Harry lost himself in the feel of Louis’ mouth on his; Louis’ stubble against his cheek, Louis’ hands in his hair, Louis’ body pressed against him.

 

The world didn’t interrupt until the sound of the door closing echoed through the studio.

They broke apart, almost panting. Harry could feel the air of Louis’ quick breaths cooling his wet lips. Harry kept his eyes shut, didn’t want to let anybody else in just yet. However, his eyes were startled open in surprise when Louis pressed a swift kiss to his nose.

Louis giggled, probably at Harry’s flustered expression, and stood back on his heels while untangling his fingers from Harry’s hair.

 

“So, what’s your name again?”

 

*

 

Harry was putting on his coat, checking his pockets for his keys and phone, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry bit his lip and turned around.

“Um, so. It was nice meeting you.” Louis looked a bit bashful, smiling with closed lips and eyes crinkled.

“Yes, pleasure.” Harry answered, and then wanted to smack himself in the face. Louis laughed. Harry wanted to write a song about the sound of it.

“Since we’ve already snogged, how about you get some lunch with me?” Louis said.

 

Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii come talk to me about meet-cutes on [tumblr](http://oppositeofhallelujah.tumblr.com/)! the reason this is short is because i'm not really a writer aha.


End file.
